


the sequl

by RandomKeo



Series: GAY ASSES [2]
Category: azzakari, azzakari contenuim
Genre: GAYASS, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomKeo/pseuds/RandomKeo
Summary: gay friends gay bus
Relationships: bento x james, james x bento
Series: GAY ASSES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217555





	the sequl

"woah dude these bus seats are still really wet after the decontamination this morning... Can i bunk with you?" Bento smirked as he sat next to james on the bus.  
He sat before realising james was scooting over towards the ailse when trying to make room for Bento . Bento whiped his head around, the bus already starting to  
move on to the next stop. Before quickly scanning the seats around them Bento came face to face with james, blushing. "oh." James said, his hands up in the air  
avoiding the totally not gay twink on his lap. "Uh.. pretty.. comfy, right?" Bento squeaked out in embarassment. James nodded quietly before holding Bento and  
picking him up to scoot back towards the window, sheilding them from the rest of the passengers. "yo wait what are you-" Bento paused. He shifted as he felt  
something hard forming below him. "james... is that.. you 9inch punisher?" he met eyes with james. "What?" James replied dragging his eyes back out the bus  
window. "WAIT what?" he turned back suddenly, registering what Bento said.  
"NO! WHAT?" he exclaimed. He reached under Bentos ASS CHEEKS and pulled out a unfoldable machette knife saber katna cutter sharp metal. Bento looked at it before  
slowly sighing and says, "oh.." dissapointedly.  
"Can you get off my lap now?" James said emotionless.  
"yeah bro i gotchu." Bento scooted off and sat next to him, head down and hands foled in his lap as gay msuic still blasted through his singular headphone that  
laid witness to all the fucking awkward shit that just happened. James suddenly spoke up, "its 3 by the way."  
"3?" Bento looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Inches. My cock." James said sliding the unfoldable machette knife saber katna cutter sharp metal back into his pants.  
"Wow, thats even more dissapointing than the fact we didnt just have gay sex on a public school bus."  
"Excuse me?" James freaked.  
"hm?" Bento replied  
"what the fuck did you just say?" -J  
"nothing."-S  
"im gonna punch you in the fucking face."-J 

and then he did. The end.


End file.
